


blood on blood [VID]

by feedingonwind



Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Fanvid, Video Format: Streaming, murderfamily, vid, we could have had it allllllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: Will, Hannibal, and Abigail each have dreams and feelings and desires concerning family: what it looks like, what it means, what its ramifications are. Sometimes they overlap, but mostly they don't.It...does not go well.





	blood on blood [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2017!
> 
> Warnings: violence, gore, major character death, vomiting, brief nudity, animal harm (hunting)

[blood on blood](https://vimeo.com/229071269) from [feedingonwind](https://vimeo.com/user47830064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

_pw: "singsing"_

 

[Download Here (204 MB)](https://app.box.com/s/dfc98ykiw4j7nr50wtsb6tfloh0et7oq)

 

**Sing Sing by The Bones of J. R. Jones**

Sing, sing, won't you sing for me?  
Beast in your belly, you've got to let it breathe  
Sing, oh, sing for me  
Beast in your belly, lord, you've got to let it breathe  
Breathe for me…

And wash, you better wash your hands  
Grab the soap, use your frying pan  
Cause you've been digging down, burying dead  
Grass grows tall on the things that you wish that you'd forget

And better clean, oh clean your plate  
Mama's been slavin' in the kitchen all day  
Make sure to wipe the filth from your shoes  
No one ‘round here wants to know what you've been up to

Down down in a hole in the ground  
There are ghosts that never can be found  
Home home home is in the ground  
You're only waiting at the end of the road

And nothing's better than blood on blood  
I promise brother, you are safe with us  
There's no telling what tomorrow will bring  
We all have our devils and oh, you've got to let them sing

Sing, oh, sing for me  
Beast in your belly, you've got to let it breathe  
Sing, oh, sing for me  
Beast in your belly, lord, you've got to let it sing


End file.
